warehouse13fandomcom-20200222-history
Paul Tibbets's Binoculars
'Binoculars belonging to Paul Tibbets and Bob Lewis, the pilot and co-pilot of the bomber Enola Gay, '''also known as the '''Enola Gay Binoculars'https://warehouse13.fandom.com/wiki/File:Leena%27s_List_v2.jpg, that dropped the Little Boy atomic bomb on Hiroshima. These binoculars are a dangerous weapon, capable of creating great amounts of destruction. Background Paul Tibbets' Binoculars1.png|Engraving on Paul Tibbets' binoculars Paul Tibbets' Binoculars2.png|Engraving on Paul Tibbets' binoculars The person that the user is looking at is consumed by a highly contained fission reaction: there's a bright flash of light around the target and they seemingly vanish, leaving only a scorched imprint of their shadow. Also, every electrical device in approximately a one block radius seems to stop working because the atomic reaction generates an EMP. To activate the artifact, one must look through them and adjust the focusing mechanism while focusing their emotions at the target. Usage These binoculars belonged to Paul Tibbets, the pilot of the Enola Gay, the plane that dropped the bomb codenamed "Little Boy" on Hiroshima on August 6, 1945, during the atomic bombings of Hiroshima and Nagasaki. He saw the blast through them and they absorbed the horror of the moment. "God Forgive Us" is written on the binoculars. "Shadows" This artifact first generated a ping when a man, Jason Kinser, in Portland disappeared from his driveway in a brilliant flash of light. Also, every electrical device on the block seemed to die for a few seconds at exactly the same time he disappeared. Later, a computer programmer named Brandon disappeared while visiting his girlfriend, another power outage occurring at the same time. It was discovered that Jason's death was linked to a girl name Megan Reese, but she didn't have the artifact. Strange things had been happening to people around her. It first started in Indiana, when a man that was trying to mug her suddenly disappeared in a bright flash of light. Things got worse when her boyfriend disappeared the same way right in front of her. She came to Portland to try to get away from it until a woman who rear ended Megan disappeared in a bright flash of light. Megan used to work at JK T-Shirts, which was owned by Jason Kinser, until she got fired for being late and he subsequently disappeared too. Her new boyfriend Brandon disappeared too and her landlord who was threatening to evict her. She thought she was doing this somehow, but it turns out it was a guy who Megan worked with named Jeff Masters. Megan didn't know it, but he had been stalking her since the time they first met in high school. In a high school field trip, she saved him from a couple of bullies and he's been obsessed with her ever since. He had been following her and trying to protect her from people he believed were harming her. When he found the artifact he tried to become her knight in shining armor, but really just ruined her life. Myka and Claudia managed to get the artifact from him before he could kill them all. Trivia * For some reason, SyFy's Artifact Guide has a different pair of binoculars listed as the artifact, which does not match the actual prop used. This set looks much older and worn, and very burnt. As the prop sold matches its appearance in the episode, it is unknown why this discrepancy exists. Category:Artifacts Category:Fire Artifacts Category:Season 3 Artifacts